Faut il toujours regarder devant soi ?
by Iroko
Summary: Duo court pour échapper au prof. Il percute quelqu'un. A votre avis, aurait il dû regarder devant lui ? YAOI


Titre : Faut-il toujours regarder devant soi ?

Auteur : Iroko

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo

Disclamer : Les deux élèves ne sont pas à moi.

Mot de l'auteur : Internet remarche, merci mon Dieu ! Purée j'arriverrais jamais à rattraper mon retard de lecture... mais j'essaierais ! Alors pour cet OS la tournure des phrases va sûrement vous paraître bizarre. Saurez-vous trouver pourquoi ? Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. J'avais fait un truc du même genre pour un bac blanc (pas avec le même sujet bien sûr). Je l'ai écrit en moins de trois heures pendant mon stage. Je sais c'est pas bien mais je travaillais sur le serveur et il est tombé en panne, donc je pouvais plus rien faire.

**Faut-il toujours regarder devant soi ?**

- « **MAXWELL REVENEZ ICI ! **», criait un prof en furie.

Maxwell, Duo de son prénom, était en train de courir dans les couloirs, poursuivi par un prof d'éducation, on ne peut plus furibard. Habitués de ces courses-poursuites, les élèves s'écartaient sur leurs passages, car Duo dans sa fuite n'était pas des plus sages. En effet il ne regardait pas toujours où il allait et prenait joyeusement les escaliers avec un pas de géant. C'était vraiment un miracle qu'il ne soit jamais tombé ou ne subisse le tacle que le prof lui destinait. Ce jour n'était pas différent et le prof s'essoufflait déjà, quand Duo le regardant, une tierce personne percuta. Duo voulut simplement s'excuser en se relevant, et filer sans demander son reste mais il se figea dans son geste. Son regard se perdit un long moment dans celui d'un adolescent inconnu, qu'était plutôt bien foutu. Un bruit de course l'alerta et à regret il détourna ses yeux de cette vivante tentation pour échapper au prof furibond. La seule chose qu'il put retenir, avant de se remettre à courir, c'est l'uniforme de l'école, les chances de le revoir n'étaient pas folles.

* * *

Un tout petit peu plus tard, c'est un Duo victorieux qui se rendit en cours d'art, ayant égaré le vieux. Il alla vite s'asseoir à sa place bien à lui, et sortit sans plus de retard ses affaires pour l'après-midi. Des feuilles et plein de crayon, des ciseaux et de la colle en bâton… _Et tiens la prof a pris la parole, que veut-elle ce coup-ci ? Une obscure parabole ou un portait de Vinci ? Ah non il y a un nouveau… rêverais-je c'est trop beau… mais non c'est bien lui, et quelle chance il vient ici. L'année sera plus agréable avec ce bel éphèbe à ma table._

- « Bonjour, je suis Duo Maxwell », déclara-t-il avec zèle.

- « Heero Yuy », répondit celui-ci.

Le cours alors commença et Heero se détourna, l'air visiblement concentré sur les consignes données. Duo fut un peu déçu de cet accueil un peu froid, mais tout n'était pas perdu, il ne renoncerait pas. Car il avait décidé (il y a moins de trois minutes) de sortir avec Heero dès la fin du jour nom d'une flûte. Après quelques approches verbales, toutes odieusement ignorées, il fit jouer son mental pour trouver une bonne idée. Souriant machiavéliquement, il tendit nonchalamment son bras et surtout sa main vers la cuisse de son voisin. Dessinant de la main droite, l'air faussement concentré, il amorça une caresse adroite sur l'objectif désiré. Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, Heero surpris sursauta, mais il ne pouvait rien dire sans que cela se remarqua. Car le silence n'était brisé que par les coups de crayon, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'on le voit en pareille position. Ses deux poings crispés sur la table, il ne pouvait que supporter la torture plutôt agréable que Duo lui administrait. Ils étaient fort heureusement assis juste au dernier rang, personne pour mater derrière et devant ça dessinait sévère. Heero ne put s'empêcher, d'accompagner le mouvement, de cette main si douée, tout en serrant fort les dents. Le sentant prêt de la fin, Duo s'arrêta soudain, et entendant Heero grogner, tout souriant lui fit passer, un petit mot explicite s'il voulait avoir la suite. Heero lui lança un regard, lui promettant mille morts si au cours de ce rencart, il s'avisait de stopper encore. Duo en fut excité et ils eurent beaucoup de mal à attendre l'heure de rentrer avant de se faire la malle.

* * *

Une fois le cours terminé, ils s'empressèrent de sortir, et Heero de les entraîner vers un endroit à définir. Finalement il échouèrent dans le petit coin le plus reculé, et la porte refermèrent sur eux dûment verrouillée. Les yeux orageux d'Heero, fixés sur Duo le pressèrent de s'activer et, sans un mot, les mains de celui-ci se déplacèrent. Mettant à jour le désir d'Heero, c'est avec plaisir que Duo le vit se durcir, juste avant de l'engloutir. Il entreprit de lui faire sa fête avec toute sa bonne volonté, et les mains d'Heero sur sa tête semblaient le féliciter. Il le fit tant et si bien, que l'esprit d'Heero atteint le firmament étoilé avant de se relâcher. Duo était très content, même si son désir à lui était toujours bien présent et ne refuserait pas une gâterie. Heero reprenant ses esprits, prit un air qui semblait grave et tranquillement lui sortit avec une voix suave : 

- « Si tu veux avoir ton tour il faudra venir chez moi, vu que mes voisins sont sourds, tu pourras crier sous moi. ».

Autant dire que Duo ne se fit guère prier et que ses parents tantôt se demandent ce qu'il fait.

OWARI


End file.
